


Le Bonheur C'est Quand On S’aime

by angelboygabriel



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott at Work, M/M, Music Store Kisses, Sickening Fluff, Slow Dancing, Stereotypically Parisian, records, simply Eliott and Lucas being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Eliott loves his job, but it definitely gets even better when his favorite person in the world stops by to spend his shift with him.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	Le Bonheur C'est Quand On S’aime

**Author's Note:**

> au where eliott works at a record store instead of the video club :)
> 
> For the full experience, listen to International Nat King Cole (the record Eliott plays) during or after the fic- you won’t regret it! Title is from a song in the album & translates to “Happiness is when we love each other.”
> 
> As usual, all your feedback is welcomed! I hope this can make you smile or brighten your day!

The bell over the door draws Eliott’s attention away from the stack of vinyls Eugene had left him to sort through, and Lucas’s messy hair pops around the shelf to beam at him.

“Hi, I’m looking to get a gift for my boyfriend. Perhaps some music,” he says, and Eliott grins at him as he stands up and pretends to dust himself off.

“Oh, of course, monsieur. What a lucky boyfriend you must have! What type of music did you have in mind?” he asks, and Lucas steps forward into his arms, slinging his arms around Eliott’s shoulders as they lean down to brush noses.

“I was thinking... something slow,” Lucas murmurs as their lips brush. Eliott nods before he kisses Lucas lightly.

“I think I can help you find something like that,” he replies, and Lucas’s eyes slide blissfully shut as he tilts his head back for a long, deep kiss. The store’s been fairly empty all day, so Eliott doesn’t feel bad about taking the time to lick into his boyfriend’s mouth and let their chests press tightly together as they sway slightly.

They break apart, but Eliott keeps Lucas closely wrapped in his arms.

“How was school?”

Lucas rolls his eyes and kisses his chin. “Hm, it was pretty good. I got some kebab like an hour ago after my classes finished, so that was a win. But I’m just happy to see you now,” he says with a coy look in his eye and Eliott can’t cover his laughter.

“Don’t tell the boys that you’re secretly a huge sap,” Eliott says, before he steps back and goes back to the crate of records. Lucas throws his backpack over the counter before he hauls himself up and sits so that his legs swing above the ground.

“Trust me, baby, that’s our secret,” Lucas replies with a smile in his voice and Eliott fights to keep the blush from his cheeks as he starts to sort the records in the store.

It’s nice, having Lucas here when Eugene isn’t around to tell Eliott to stop making lovey eyes at his boyfriend and start doing what he gets paid for, or telling Lucas that if he really wants to stick around the store so bad Eugene will hire him to clean the bathrooms and the basement. They don’t always talk, simply each other’s presence being enough to make Eliott’s shift feel more pleasant with his boyfriend curled in a corner playing Subway Surfers like he is now.

Eliott gets through the majority of the tasks Eugene had assigned for the day fairly quickly, and finally reaches for the last record in the box. He lights up when he sees what it is, and holds it up to show Lucas.

Lucas squints to read the cover from where he’s sat on the counter but breaks into a smile when he recognizes it. “I love Nat King Cole!” he exclaims, and Eliott nods as he opens the record player to put it on.

“I know,” he says with a twinkle in his eye as the first strains of Love from the _International_ album start to play. Eliott then sidesteps dramatically to stand in front of Lucas and extends his hand. “Shall we dance, my love?” he asks in a ridiculous accent, and Lucas laughs freely as he takes Eliott’s hand and jumps down from the counter to hold Eliott as they start to dance around.

“But of course, my dear sir,” Lucas responds dramatically, and they both laugh as they step in time. Eliott accidentally hip checks a shelf and Lucas snickers before Eliott dips him down and he grabs Eliott white-knuckle tight.

“Eliott!” Lucas yells before Eliott rights him again and they stand staring at each other with breathless smiles.

“I love you,” Eliott blurts out, and Lucas blushes as he ducks his head.

The next song begins with a sharp sweep of violin and Eliott nudges his face up.

“It’s true,” he murmurs, and Lucas smiles at him. Eliott can’t look away. He’s the most beautiful man he has ever met in his life.

Lucas looks at him with a slightly lovesick look in his eyes before his gaze drops to Eliott’s lips and they lean back in to kiss again. They wrap around each other slowly, and Eliott feels like he’s drowning with the taste of Lucas in his mouth and the tinny croon of accordion in the background.

This kiss is much deeper and longer, and this time when they part their breathing is shaky and their lips are starting to puff up. They’re in full view of the storefront windows, but Eliott doesn’t care.

“God, we really are French, aren’t we,” Lucas giggles, and Eliott’s laugh joins him.

“We are very _us_ ,” Eliott says, and Lucas rolls his eyes at the cheesy line as Eliott peppers tiny kisses all over his face and starts to lightly dance them around again.

They keep waltzing around the store until the record reaches the German section, at which Eliott reluctantly lets go of Lucas to finish up his job. His shift ends very soon, and he doesn’t have much left to do.

Lucas pouts for a moment before he leans back against the counter and watches him complete everything. Eliott moves with practiced ease throughout the little store, and by the time 18:00 rolls around, no one else has come into the store and he’s finishes for the night.

It’s dark out once he locks up and pulls Lucas with him out onto the street, hands held tightly. He shoots a quick text to Eugene saying that everything went well today and his boss replies with a thumbs up emoji.

Eliott swings their hands as they walk down the street-lit sidewalks to their flat in pleasant silence, Lucas’s hand a reliable warmth in his own. A smile creeps across Eliott’s face, and Lucas glances over with one of his own.

“What are you grinning about?” he asks with a soft fondness, and Eliott smiles even wider as he looks at Lucas under the yellow light of the street lamps.

“I’m just thinking about how I have everything I want right next to me,” he says conversationally, and Lucas goes red again as he squeezes Eliott’s hand.

Eliott expects a snarky comment back, but Lucas just slides his arm around Eliott’s waist to be closer to him.

“I fucking love you,” Lucas whispers, and Eliott has never been as happy as he is right now, with the love of his life beside him and the Paris night stretching dark and hopeful in front of them.


End file.
